This proposed pilot project will initiate studies to define the chronology and anatomic ecology of CONS in neonates. Conventional clinical microbiologic methods relying on phenotypic virulence markers, antibiotic resistance and susceptibility and commerically available speciation systems will be compared to genetic typing systems such as plasmid profiling, restriction endonuclease typing and tranverse alternating field electrophoresis of whole cell or genomic DNA.